HighschoolStuck: Mercy
by Venomous Queen
Summary: Trips around a HS High school in different points of view. Done by: Mercy Callahan, Latula Pyrope, and Nepeta Leijon.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, So it was the first day of high school. Everything was new, and I mean everything. The teachers were… Definitely not human and some subjects weren't even included. The main ones were Literature/Vocabulary, Oceanography, P.E, and… well, others. First class is P.E, and last class is Literature. Same schedule with me last year. My friends and I went down to the gym where the P.E teacher was riding on her skateboard, doing all sorts of tricks. The boys seemed to like it, but not a lot of other people enjoyed it.

"Hey dudes!" She said, taking her helmet off and whipping her hair back.

"Nice to meet my homies for first class, eh?" She said, laughing.

"Well, why don't I introduce myself to you humans- I MEAN students! My name is Latula, but you can call me whatever ya want. I dun care." She said.

I immediately got the feeling that she definitely was not used to this. I could have sworn I heard her call us humans. I mean, what kind of teacher would say that? This was definitely not natural.

"So," She said, slamming her skateboard to the ground, "Who wants to learn some tricks!?" she said, smiling.

The boys seemed to like her already, getting their skateboards from outside and riding around the gym like chimpanzees. My friends and I just stared at them cluelessly,

"What are they doing?" Limstella asked me,

"I don't even want to know." I replied, walking away.

The rest of the day was even weirder, especially in oceanography. The teacher was pretty cute, I would admit, but he was definitely not the teacher type, in fact, he was smoking a cigarette.

"Well, this is a rather small gathering." He said, backing up against the wall,

"I guess you guys are interested in this stuff."

No one replied, everyone just stared at his strange appearance. No one has asked if they were even human, which I found amazing. Not even the fact that their eyes were completely blank white. Except some teachers like Latula wore sunglasses, so I wasn't too sure about her… Oceanography class had nothing to do with oceanography; he just went on a huge rant about the learning curriculum. I could tell he had no idea what he was talking about, since he kept twitching. I read in a book that that was a sign that you really have no clue what you're talking about, but you assume everyone will tag along with what you're saying. Once class ended, we all went to our last class, Literature. i _Oh, this should be fun…_ i I thought. The teacher was probably the most normal looking of the bunch. A red sweater, black pants, normal apparel. Except… He wasn't human. Just like every other freaking teacher.

"Greetings, Class. I am your literature teacher, Mister Vantas. I am sure you have met the others by now, haven't you?" He asked.

Oh gosh, he's one of THOSE teachers. The teachers that always ask things that he and we know the answer to. Everyone said yes and he continued the class. This teacher was probably the normal one of the bunch. He could actually do his job. He gave a long lecture about literature and vocabulary and how it goes along with our daily lives. In fact, I think he's the first teacher that has not referred to us as humans. I mean, we are, but having a teacher call you a human is just unnatural. The class continued on like this until the bell rang.

"Farewell." He said, as he sat down in his desk chair.

I looked at him and went to follow my friends back to homeroom, where we will be dismissed to the bus loop.


	2. Chapter 2

I've completely forgot about this story I promised myself to keep writing about after every day, and now it's roughly the end of the second quarter. Mister Vantas is the best teacher. He actually teaches the subject, which just HAS to be Literature… My worst subject. At least it was the end of the day, or I would be sulking in the corner right about now. His lectures were dreadfully long, but I didn't mind.

"And so, as a result of putting this ending at the end of this word, it creates a word we use today-"

Mister Vantas was disrupted by Miss Pyrope yelling "KANKRI!" over a megaphone outside. With the windows wide open, it was ear shattering.

Mister Vantas leaned out the window and cursed at them, "HOW DARE YOU DISTRUPT MY CLASS! I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A LESSON!"

"Who cares, Kanny?! C'mon!" Miss Pyrope yelled.

He sighed, "I will be right down. Class, please be patient."

He left the classroom, slamming the door behind him. Everyone immediately started talking to each other, and all the students from all the classes started a huge party in the hall. I decided to get away from the commotion so I went into the ladies room, hoping for some peace and quiet. I went to the only available stall, the handicap stall. I walked inside and I immediately fell down a trap in the floor. How or why this happened, I don't know. I slammed hard onto a concrete floor, open space as far as the eye could see. I looked up to see a jail cell with someone or something inside. I got up slowly and began to walk towards it. By the looks of it, it looked like one of the teachers, except I have never seen him before.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

The creature (notice how I refer to the teachers as creatures) quickly turned around and looked at me. He had a large yellow helmet with a red and blue glass in front of his eyes. He wore a black and yellow outfit and was holding a flower, stroking the stem gently, flinching every time a thorn got stuck in his finger. I walked over to him, pity in my eyes. He looked so lonely!

"Are you… Okay?" I asked.

He looked at me and made a strange sound that sounded like a sigh and a creepy cackle,

"I get asked that a lot." He said, with a strong lisp.

Something definitely wasn't right. Did he have damage in the head or something?

"Do you now? I wonder why." I said, looking around in the cage.

I saw a sign that read 'WARNING! PSIONIC BRAIN DAMAGED FREAK SHOW! DO NOT TOUCH!' I tilted my head to the side and read aloud in a murmured tone. I looked back at him, and noticed he was still playing with the flower, destroying the outer layer of skin on his index finger. I slowly reached my hand in there and took the flower from him.

"Please stop. It's destroying your finger." I said.

He sat there and stared at me. His lip started to quiver and he started to whimper.

"Oh, please don't cry…!" I begged.

He let out an ear shattering scream. I could have sworn I saw red and blue sparks come from his eyes. Or was it his hands? Or both? I couldn't tell. I covered my ears quickly, but my ears still buzzed even after that scream. He was still crying loudly, and I couldn't get him to quiet down. I looked around for a while and found my escape. I ran over to the chute and jumped down, finding myself in the gym. All the teachers were crowded there, and Miss Pyrope was running up the stairs, which lead to the side of the hall where the ladies room was. Oh gosh, what have I gotten myself into?!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I found this random notebook that belongs to one of those stupid humans, and decided to follow along with what the human had been writing about. Apparently, I found out who set off Mituna. Guess these lousy notebook things keep human secrets! So, I went down the chute in the ladies bathroom (Not my idea…) and quickly ran over to the cage where I saw Mituna crying in the middle of the cage.

"Tuna, what happened?!" I asked, stroking his helmet.

He started to shake dangerously, but that's what always happens. I guess whenever I touch him, he doesn't yell and scream at me or something, I Dunno. Or maybe it has something to do with our relations ship, who knows. I noticed that Mituna's flower was missing, which I took as a terrible sign,

"What happened to your flower, Tuna?" I asked.

He sniffled a bit, and then made strange arm motions. Nothing new, but I bet one of those stupid humans would think he's some alcoholic or drunkard (learned that word from Kankri J ) I walked over to the flower bed outside the easy access hole (windows, as humans call it) and picked a rose from the bush. I walked back over to Mituna, and he started to try and grab it from me like he was a lil' wriggler again. I laughed, and gave it to him. He smiled with delight (Kankri taught me that word, because he told me I kept using 'slang' too much. I was like, 'whatever that is, bro! I love it!') And made this cute lil 'Ehehehehehe~' sound. I sat down in a chair that I put there yesterday, so I could spend time with him without having to stand in the same position the entire time.

"So, Tuna. How are you today?" I asked.

I normally ask this question, and he's probably sick of it, because I always get the same response, but it's usually how I get a conversation going.

"Ummmm…. Ummmmmmmmmm…. Don't ask confusing questions!" He snapped, I was right.

This happens every time I ask him a simple question like, 'what's your name?' or 'What's today's date?' but I'm used to it now. Almost too used to it… I opened the lock on the door and let him out, letting him sit on my lap, which was a birthday present to Mituna. He started to smile broadly and chuckle, as his way of telling me he was either blushing (yeah, weird I know) or really embarrassed in that romantic human way. I treat Mituna like a grub. Sweet and kind, as if I was his mother (picture that dudes :L). I pushed him off my lap, and stood him upward. He stared at my blankly for a while until I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Trust me, I would never do anything this… Gross, but after all he's been through, I just felt sorry for the guy! I put my hands on each side of his helmet, lifting it off his head slowly and steadily. I backed away from the kiss, while he stood there blushing madly. I ruffled his hair a bit, and he started to laugh, as if he were enjoying it. I ruffled his hair even more and he started to laugh hysterically. Soon, both of us were laughing nonstop. I picked up his helmet from the chair and put it back on his head.

"I think that's good, dontcha think?" I asked, packing up my stuff.

He looked at me sadly, and gave me a hug, shaking violently since he was being touched. I hugged him back, and pushed him away gently as he let out a weird scream like moan.

"Gotta go, Tuna! See ya tomorrow!" I said, skateboarding towards the chute.

Once I appeared back in the gym, I put my skateboard leaning up against the wall. Oh my gog, I just realized what I just did… I better scratch this out before the human sees this!


	4. Chapter 4

Well, looks like someone took my notebook without me knowing, Miss Pyrope. I knew she would find it one day, too bad it's scribbled out. If any other teacher writes in this, I swear I will… Nevermind. *ac admires notebook thing curiously* Ohhh! This is a human's! Purrfect! *ac giggles* Well, I guess through every other page written in here, I'm supposed to write about what happens during class? Seems like a good idea! Why didn't I ever think of this? *ac ponders to herself, then giggles* Alright, so right now, I guess I'll have to say I'm in science. Some human class, but after being here for like, three years, I'm getting used to the human concept of learning. It's quite wonderful, actually~! So, our teachers are actually humans, so that's a first. I remember my first year here when my ancestor was teaching us about animals and the way of the hunt. It was soooo purrfect! *ac smiles adorably, blushing* So, right now, we are learning about electricity and how it works in many ways. I bet Sollux is very skilled with this topic! *ac giggles once more* Sollux raises his hand dramatically and asks Mister Brusati a question *ac says in a dramatic tone of voice*

"Mister Brusati, Do… Uhhhh…" Sollux began.

To me, it seemed like he was going to ask id his psionic powers linked to electricity. Well, no duhhh! Isn't it obvious?! Well, wait… It may be hard to tell the difference…

"Yes, Mister Captor?" Mister Brusati asked Sollux in a serious yet pondering tone of voice *ac says dramatically yet again!*

"N-Nevermind." Sollux said, sinking into his chair.

I nudged him on the shoulder, "Were you going to ask if your powers linked to electricity?"

He nodded, not looking at me.

"Ohhhh~" I said, and looked back at the teacher.

"Now, if I could please have Mister Sollux come up here for a quick demonstration." Mister Brusati said, staring into Sollux's eyes.

Sollux stood up and walked in front of the class room. Everyone murmured to each other mysteriously, as I broke the silence with a round of applause! *ac says in a dramatic tone, then brings up the excitement a bit at the end* Everyone joined in with me and started to cheer, as Sollux stood there blushing in embarrassment.

"So, Mister Sollux. I heard that you have…"

"Have what?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that you have Psionic powers."

Sollux's eyes widened as Mister Brusati pointed that out to the class. Some people gasped, but some people weren't a least bit surprised like Karkat, Gamzee, Tavros, well… Everyone else including Runa whom I knew. Sollux looked at Mister Brusati with a 'I-cant-believe-you-just-said-that-but-more-than-half-the-class-knows' look. Mister Brusati just laughed.

"Sollux's Psionic powers are related to electricity in some ways more than others. For example, Sollux, when do you normally use your powers?"

Sollux blushed even more. Gyah~! He looks so adorable!

"Uhhh… That's kinda… Personal, Mister Brusati." He said.

Runa started to grin. Karkat stormed into the class room, his books being held by his ancestor.

"I am dearly sorry for disrupting your class, sir. Mister Karkat here exploded in my office."

Everyone started to laugh loudly, and Karkat just screamed at us to shut up.

"M-Make sure he doesn't get into any mischief." Karkat's ancestor said without another word.

"Hello, Mister Vantas. Take a seat. We are going to make Science History!" Mister Brusati said.

Karkat sat down next to me…~ *ac wags tail excitedly* He slammed his books on the table and stared at the front of the classroom. Runa leaned over my shoulder,

"Hey, try not to mess with Karkitty. He's on one of his days."

*ac grins at what Runa has disclosed*. Karkat glared at Runa and snarled, looking back at the front of the classroom. Runa laughed and got something out of her pocket.

"As I was saying, Sollux's Psionic powers leak into electricity in small ways. Yes, most of it is combined psychic and a bit of kinetic energy, but this… Gift, I should say… Is extraordinarily powerful."

Everyone started to gasp in horror and murmur to each other.

"I-I'm not dangerous! Mister Brusati is just making it sound like it is!" Sollux said, waving his hands in a motion that was meant to tell them to stop.

Finally, the bell rang and everyone SSSSTORMED out of the classroom! Including me~ Now, I should really stop writing, my poor paw is starting to hurt L … Bye-Bye!


	5. Late Prolouge

"OMG, Did you hear what happened to John?! I can't believe he didn't go with Runaaa!"

All the girls whined. It was pretty ridiculous if you ask me, but it's not like I'm them, which I would never wish to be.

"Runa, all the girls are being complete idiots. Please do NOT tell me you are one of them." I said to Runa.

She laughed loudly, as she… normally did. "No way, Captor!"

I sighed in relief, "Thank GOG. I would have seriously kick the shit out of you…"

She laughed and dragged me away from the crowd. "I think that's enough." She said, patting my shoulder.

I cringed and followed her to the class. Look, I was told to BEGIN the story, so don't expect me to be telling you everything you probably don't wanna know. One of Runa's human friends is gonna write about how weird school is I guess…


End file.
